


Let's Play a Game

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Board Games, Brothers, Danger, Drama, Evil, Horror, M/M, Mild Language, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Ouija, Psychological Horror, Scary, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Antonio gets together with his grouchy boyfriend Lovino and his older brother Afonso to play a completely harmless board game. But all three of them get much more than they bargained for.Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> BE RESPECTFUL TO THE DEAD. This is based off a youtube video. 
> 
> Afonso = Portugal

Antonio grinned at the camera in hand, setting it down on the dining room table. The room was oddly dark, besides the candles in the corners of course. “Hey, guys! So I’ve been making some scary videos for a while now, and I know you’ve really liked them. Thanks, by the way. But a lot of you guys have suggested making a ouija board video.” He hesitated, before plowing on. “I was sort of hesitant to do this, because of family and religious reasons. But I finally decided that it would be okay if I had other people with me!”

He stepped to the side, revealing a sour-looking boy with curly dark hair. Antonio’s grin seemed to get bigger. “This is my boyfriend, Lovino -- say hi, Lovi!”

“Fuck off.”

“He has a little bit of a potty mouth, but I still love him. Oh, and this is my brother Afonso.” Antonio’s smile fell slightly. It was sort of obvious he didn’t like him. “We’ll be playing in here, with complete respect for the dead. Before you try this at home, make sure you’re serious and respectful.”

“So you think this is real?” Afonso asks boredly. Antonio nodded. 

“I do. And if you don’t, pretend you do. Playing this is like opening a gate to the other side.” He paused and looked back and forth at his companions. “If you don’t want to do this, you guys don’t have to.” 

“We’re not cowards, little brother.” Afonso drawled. Lovino hesitated, before nodding too. 

“If you guys are sure.” He placed his hands on the wooden triangle, and without hesitation the others did too. In a clear voice, he called out, “Is anyone here?” 

And, with tense fingers and baited breaths...the triangle moved. YES.

“Swear to god, Antonio, if you’re moving it--” Afonso started. Both of the other two shushed him.

“Really?” Antonio said, and in response to the board and not to his brother. “My name is Toni!”

“You’re not supposed to tell it that.” Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just ask it its name, idiot.”

“Right, right.” Toni said, nodding. To the board again: “Can you tell us your name?”

YES, the board spelled out again. The three of them waited anxiously; Afonso pushed his hair behind his ears as he held his breath. Then, even slower as if the thing on the other side knew the tension, it spelled two letters: ED.

“Ed?” Afonso blurted out, eyebrows creased. “Your name is Ed?”

YES, said the board. 

“Are you haunting us, Ed?” Antonio asked softly. The triangle didn’t move. 

“Oh my god.” Lovino whispered. “We pissed off a ghost.” 

“Yeah well, you two would.” Afonso scoffed again. “Maybe he doesn’t like listening to you fu--”

NO said the board. It interrupted their bickering. 

“Oh,  _ gracias _ .” Toni murmured in relief. “Are you happy, then? You must be happy, not haunting us, right?”

The board answered right away. NO.

“You’re not happy?” Lovino repeated, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. “Uh...did we do something to piss you off?”

“It was you guys fucking.” Afonso said snidely. 

“Shut up, this is serious!” 

YES, the board spelled out. Toni swallowed nervously. 

“Ah...it wasn’t really Lovi and I...doing that, was it?”

“Yes,” Afonso said. 

NO, the board said.

“Oh thank god.” Lovino muttered. “We’re not about to fucking stop, even for a ghost.”

“What did we do then, that pissed you off?” The triangle didn’t move. 

“He’s not gonna answer that, Tonio.” Lovino said. 

“Okay, okay. Is there anything that we can do to fix what we did?” Toni asked, the nervousness now obvious in his voice. “What do you want?” 

One letter; not even a word. U.

“...he just said you.” Lovino looked at his boyfriend worriedly. “He can’t have you. What does that even fucking mean?” 

“You want him? What the fuck? No! He’s my annoying little brother!” Afonso said. 

Toni ignored both of them. His eyes never left the board. “What do you...want from me?”

The triangle didn’t move at first. Afonso looked at his companions with a nervous smile. “Okay, Tonio, you can move the triangle again. I know this is all some kind of sick stupid joke.” 

“I’m not moving it,” Toni whispered.

D, said the board slowly. Then, E… A… 

“No!” Toni stood straight up and backed away from the table, from the board. The camera had long been forgotten. He was shaking his head wildly. “No, no, no--oh my god, oh my god--d-do you know what it was spelling?!”

Lovino and Afonso nodded silently. Shaking, Toni strode back to the table, a wild look in his eyes. 

“End it. I don’t care if you guys move it, just end it--”

They did, the triangle going smoothly to the GOODBYE place on the board. Toni left silently, and Lovino followed him. Afonso was left to turn off the camera.

In the background, the candles that they had lit flared up suddenly. But the screen went dark before anyone noticed.


End file.
